Coming to the Maze
by I Love Muskrats
Summary: Meli finds herself waking up in an unfamiliar place only remembering her name. When she is introduced to the Maze and all of its hardships, she wonders why she got sent here. This fanfiction follows Meli and her experience in The Maze.


Disclaimer: Maze Runner belongs to J. Dash. Meli belongs to me. Simple as that.

AN: So this fanfiction is about my character Meli, and her experiences in the Glade. Yes I realize that Teresa is supposed to be the first and only girl but... I don't care. If you want to yell at me for that then go ahead, it won't make me upset. But critic helps build bridges between me and my readers. Flames burn them down. Anyways, Enjoy~

My eyes snapped open and I took a sharp breath, my eyes darting wildly around trying to get my bearings. Everything was pitch black and I groggily pushed myself off the cold metal ground I found myself laying on. I rubbed the stiffness out of my back and clenched my eyes shut. There was a throbbing in the back of my skull and I groaned and tucked into myself begging it to go away. I blinked a few times expecting to remember where I was after I had focused a little but nothing made sense. I had no idea where I was, I couldn't remember any people or any memories, just random pieces of things that seemed like memories but just weren't...complete. They were all missing names and faces. The only thing that I could clearly remember was my name, Meli.

"Is anyone there?" I called out tiredly, "Hello?... HELLOOO?!" I started to panic and I called out more frantically. I stood up shakely and once I was stable on my feet I cupped my hands over my mouth "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?! PLEASE, SOMEONE ANSWER ME!" I was rapidly taking in breaths, spinning in circles looking for anything that could give me any sense of safety. I ran my hands through my hair and grabbed two fistfuls of my short brown locks. The room I was in jolted, and my eyes widened as I was knocked off my feet. I slammed onto the floor, my head ramming hard onto the ground leaving me dazed and breathless. I curled up into a ball and started wheezing. After a few minutes I relaxed and was able to catch my breath. I slowly pushed myself up against the nearest wall and hugged my knees to my chest. The sudden realization that I was alone and no one was going to help me dawned on me, and a single tear rolled down my cheek. I layed my head on my knees and more tears fell.

A loud metalic screeching filled my ears and made me jump out of my skin. Any thoughts of sadness were pushed to the back of my mind as I was overcome with fear and confusion. I pushed my self up against the wall and started breathing heavily, my eyes squinting as a thin line of light tore through the darkness. My hands shot up to cover my eyes and I squeezed them shut for good measure. I heard a thud on the ground in front of me and taps that resembled footsteps. The soft taps stopped right in front of me and I felt a nudge on my arm.

"Hey." I was nudged again so I lifted my head up and took a few seconds to adjust to the light. I looked next to me and saw a teenage boy a few years older than myself crouching down with one arm resting on one leg. His blonde hair was messily strewn about and his clothes were tattered and dirty. I decided that I shouldn't be too quick to judge him because I probably didn't look much better. The boy stood up and offered me a hand which I tentatively took and he pulled me up onto my feet. I watched him as he looked me up and down and shook his head. I wasn't sure if I should be offended or not.

"What? What's wrong? Not what you expected?" I said deciding to be offended.

"She can talk! Good that. Didn't need a mute Greenie walking around, not being able to bloody communicate with these shanks"

"Greenie? Is that an insult?" I asked, squinting my eyes. The boy chuckled.

"Newt! What's taking so long?" an impatient voice shouted from above us. I snapped my head up to see who it was and gasped when I saw the silhouettes of about fifty other people all around my age.

"Slim it Alby, she's coming up!"

"She?!"

"You shucking serious?"

"I want her!"

"She wouldn't want you, slinthead!"

"Everyone shut your holes!"

I look to Newt as he groans into his hands.

"Why is everyone acting like they've never seen a girl before?"

"You're the first."

That was a shock, I hadn't even noticed Newt putting his hands on my waist. Wait.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I was blushing furiously as I wrestled my way away from him.

"Well you obviously aren't tall enough to get out of here yourself!"

"Yes I am!" I retorted in a defensive tone. I walked over so that I was under one of the edges of the shaft. I was ready to pull myself out when I realized I wouldn't be able to reach it. I mentally facepalmed at the embarrassment I had already cause myself. I decided I couldn't turn back now amd crouched down and jumped up anyways. My hands were nowhere close to the edge. I jumped up again but I still couldn't reach it.

I heard the boys above me snickering and one called out "Try it again, Greenie! Maybe you'll grow a few inches this time!" The other boys laughed and joined in on the taunting. I looked down in embarrassment and wrapped my arms around my chest, mentally scolding myself for not accepting Newt's help earlier and causing myself so much unecessary embarrassment. I wanted to keep any shred of pride or dignity I had left, but I knew if I wanted to get out I would have to ask Newt for help.

"New-" I was about to ask him, but he already had his hands on my waist again and lifted me up enough so I could grab the edge. I started to pull myself up but I felt the hands of another boy grip my arms and pull me out of the elevator. Once I had my feet on the ground I looked around and noticed all the boys had encircled the box so I wasn't able to see where I was. I felt my face heat up at the cat calls and wolf whistles thrown my way and I tried not to look at any of the boys' faces except for the one who had helped me up. He was a tall, dark-skinned boy who had an air of authority about him.

"You got a name Greenie?" he crossed his arms and looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah...bluey...or reddie, or yellowie or pinkie or whatever you're talking about! My name is Meli."

The boy raised an eyebrow, amused with my response. "Alright then Meli, wecome to our shucked up home. We call it the Glade."

I finally raised my gaze to see if I could look over the heads of the other boys, and as soon as I did I saw it. One hundred foot walls that towered above us and "The Glade", effectively trapping us in a big, grassy box. I turned in a circle taking it all in. "...whoa" That was all I could manage.

"Tomorrow you'll be going on the Tour with...whatever shuck-face is available to do it, most likely me. Newt will show you where you'll sleep cause he's the only one I trust not to ra-"

"Oookay then I think she gets it." Newt quickly cut him off. All the other guys grumbled, but the one I assumed to be the leader told them all to "Slim it and get back to work!" Once everyone dispersed, I looked to Newt.

"Where to Mr. Tourguide?"

He rolled his eyes " Well according to Alby, I'm just supposed to show you to your sleeping quarters. You better hope you don't get stuck with some bloody klunkhead for the real Tour if Alby can't do it for you. Anyways, this way, Greenie" he started walking towards a field behind a decently sized wooden building.

"Soooooo...do you...remember anything? Cause when I was in that dark room-"

"The Box" Newt informed me.

"When I was in The Box, I couldn't remember-"

"Anything but your name. That's how it was for all of us shanks, Meli. Don't know why so don't bother asking." I nodded my head. I wasn't satisfied with that answer, but I knew I wouldn't get a good one so I left it at that. "...No more questions?" he seemed almost suprised.

"I doubt I'll get a good answer so I'll wait till tomorrow when my brains not so messed up."

"Good that...you're smart, Greenie" he spoke the last words with a smirk. "Alright well here's where you'll be sleeping" We were at the edge of a field filled with sleeping bags "I'll have you sleep off to the side so the others don't buggin' mess with you" I nod. "Well...try not to get in the way, Greenie. We've got jobs to do and we don't need any Newbie shanks holding us up. You get it?"

I stiffened up and mock saluted him "Sir yes sir!"

He rolled his eyes "Good that, off with you then."

I gave him a goofy grin then walked off to go explore The Glade. Once I found myself next to The Box, I put one hand on my hip and ran the other through my messy brown bob. I looked around and felt my stomach violently growl. I suddenly realized that I was famished. I looked back towards where I had left Newt just a moment ago and saw him walking towards the wooden building. I ran towards him, not quite comfortable talking with any of the other Gladers yet. "Newt! Wait up!" I shouted at him as I rushed over.

"What now, Greenie?"

"Um...where do I find food around here?" I wrung my hands behind my back, slightly embarrassed that I had to bother him.

"Oh! I forgot. You're probably one hungry shank! Come on, I'll take you to Frypan." He put his arm around my shoulder and started leading me to another place in the Glade. I leaned into him when we walked by other Gladers who stared me down like ferral animals. He kept his arm drapped across my shoulders and I couldn't tell if he was being friendly or protective. Either way, I was glad it was there. "Here we are, Greenie. Hey Frypan! See that Meli here gets fed properly. Don't want her dropping dead from starvation."

"Sure thing" Frypan responded.

Newt nodded his head in thanks then clapped me on the shoulder and gave it a gentle shake "See you around, Greenie." I smiled at him and he left.

"So Newbie, can you settle for a sandwhich?"

I squinted my eyes at him and quirked an eyebrow, "PB & J?"

"Peanut butter and jelly? Why the heck not. You're the first Newbie who's asked me to make them a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich for their first meal here. Peanut Butter and Jelly Meli. I'm gonna call ya that now." Frypan handed me the freshly prepared sandwhich, and I eagerly took it. I made myself eat it slowly even though my stomach seemed to want me to choke on it. Frypan looked at me suspiciously.

"What?" I said inbetween mouthfulls, "I like to savor the flavor... got any carrots?" Frypan glared at me with a look that said "Girl, why are you so high maintenanced?!" He turned around and grabbed a carrot from a wooden shelf and held it out to me. I had finished my sandwhich and took the carrot from him. I placed the vegetable between my teeth, snapped a piece off and started munching. "Thanks."

"Mmhmm" he replied sarcastically. I sat there munching on my carrot and thinking about everything I had been through thus far. I wanted to know more about the situation, but I knew I would get my answers tomorrow so I would just have to wait. I noticed that it was getting pretty late so I said bye to Frypan and began wandering around the Glade. I looked up at the walls surrounding us and noticed that there were openings between them, like giant doors. I watched as little figures ran into the Glade through the open doors. I wanted to go see who they were and ask what they were doing, but I remembered Newt telling me to stay out of the way, so I kept my distance. I started to get a little discouraged walking around without any company, and the constant flirting the boys provided didn't do much to help. I finally just sat down on the ground in an open space in the middle of The Glade. I hugged my knees to my chest and layed my head atop them. I was extremely bored and everyone seemed to have a job to do.

Suddenly, monsterous grinding sounds filled my ears and I clamped my hands over them, looking around to see what was happening. I was shocked to see that the walls were closing dreadfully slow, causing the awful screeches. I shot up to my feet but no one seemed the tiniest bit worried. The walls finally shut all the way and I removed my hands from my ears.

"Happens every day. You'll get used to it, Greenie" I jumped at the voice and held my hand to my racing heart. I turned and glared at the boy who had snuck up on me. It was Newt. He chuckled at me "Come on Newbie, we're about to have a bloody bonfire in your honor." It sounded promising so I followed Newt to an area that had a large pile of sticked stacked up in the center. It had some sort of scarecrow in the middle and my eyes widdened as I took a step back when it was engulfed in flames on my arrival. I turned to say something to Newt but he had walked over to another boy and was pointing in my direction.

I suddenly felt extremely nervous. Had I done something wrong? My stomach dropped as I thought of all the possibilities. Newt and the other boy headed my way and I noticed that the new guy was Asian and very muscular.

"Meli, this Minho. Minho, Meli. This shuck-face wasn't here when you came out of the Box so I thought I'd introduce you shanks now."

Minho smirked at me and crossed his arms. "Hey babe, how's life?"

"Just dandy."

"Good that. I hope you qualify to be a Runner. Could use someone new to keep me company out in that shucking Maze. Especially some lady company if you know what I me-" Newt elbowed Minho and cut him off.

"Wait, Maze?! What maze?!" This was the first I'd heard of a Maze and I wanted to know what was happening.

"You don't know yet?!" Minho asked incredulously, "Most Greenies ask so many questions that they at LEAST know that much!"

"Seriously?! Ugh! Boys are impossible. How did I end up here?" I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Oh do you want us all to go out of the way to make you as comfortable as possible, Greenie?" Another boy walked over to me with his arms crossed, bearing an offended and angry expression. He really wasn't that tall or intimidating, but I didn't want to step out of line, so I didn't respond. He must've felt his point needed to be expanded upon so he kept talking. "Well that's not how things work around here. We ain't got room for dainty, delicate ladies who don't want to work, or get dirty or complain about every little thing that doesn't please their shanky selves." I glared at him but turned away and faced Minho and Newt, looking for some help. Minho had one eyebrow raised and Newt looked like he was contimplating whether or not to intervene.

"Oh, am I not good enough for you, Greenie? Oh, nobody look at me! Her royal highness has dubbed me an unworthy shank to gaze upon! Do you want me to polish your shoes, or hold your jacket, or-"

I swiveled around on my heel, swung my arm back and aimed my fist directly at his face. It connected with his nose and a crack was heard on impact. He fell down to the ground holding his face in his hands. I heard rucus behind me and looked over my shoulder to see Minho doubled over laughing, clutching his sides. Newt had a look of pure shock on his face but was laughing all the same. I smiled at them and shook my hand around, because, well, I didn't punch people in the face that often. I fixed my attention back on the boy I had just hit. He was standing up and glowering at me as he wiped the blood leaking from his nose away with the back of his hand. "Is that tough enough for you?" I asked him fiercely. He snarled and walked away. I looked around and saw that all eyes were on me. After a few brief moments of silence, everyone broke out in cheers and I finally felt accepted into The Glade. Someone put an arm around my shoulders and gave me a slight shake. I looked at who it was and saw Newt smiling at me and letting out a few more laughs. I looked down and blushed at all the attention I was getting. Minho walked up on the other side of me. He was finally able to stop laughing and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Man, that was great, Greenie. You are now officially in my imaginary "Hall of Greenies" on account of punching Gally in his shuck face." I laughed, but my mirth was cut short when a voice rang out, hushing the Gladers.

"Alright, shut your holes! Yeah I know that this is entertaining, but you shanks got to remember the rules. Never hurt another glader. And as amusing as that was to watch, I don't want to see it happen again." Everyone nodded their heads and went back to their fun.

About thirty minutes later I was sitting on a log with Minho and Newt, munching on a carrot as I remembered back to a few minutes ago when Frypan saw me running off with it and yelled "Why do you love carrots so shucking much?!" I had just laughed maniacally and kept running. The conversation had slowed between the three of us and Newt informed me that I should go to bed. I nodded my head, but I wasn't eager to sleep in this place.

I found my way to my sleeping bag, though it took some time since I had to walk through all the other boys' bags so I could get to it. According to Newt, being slightly farther away from the others would keep them from messing with me at night. I didn't see how putting distance between me and them would stop them from getting up and walking to where I was, but I trusted Newt's judgement. I slid my way into the folds of my bag and held it close to me for warmth. It wasn't really cold, but it comforted me. I layed there recounting the events of the day and wondered how on Earth we had all gotten here. I found my thoughts were getting rather depressing after awhile, so I tried thinking of all the good things that had happened. I hadn't shown up naked. That's good. Newt and Minho seemed like my friends, I suppose. That's good. There is some form of organization here. That's definitely good. There was food, escpecially carrots. That was fantastic. I didn't know why, but I was positive carrots were my favorite food of all time. A shrill shriek broke through my thoughts and I shot straight up in my bag.

"What was that..." I was speaking to myself more or less so I wasn't prepared when I got an answer.

"That, that was something we call a Griever." My head darted to where the voice came from and I realized someone was occupying a hammock a little bit away from me.

"A griever? Do they like, mourn or something?" I asked him, obviously confused.

"What? No. They just..." I heard the boy sigh and watched as he got up from his hammock and walked over to me. He sat down a foot or two away and I finally figured out who it was.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was you, Newt." I got out of my sleeping bag and sat on top of it.

"Who else did you think it'd be?" He said with a hint of sarcasim.

"I don't know! I don't... I don't know, okay? Sheesh. I thought you were just some random guy...plus it's dark...and I'm tired..." I awkwardly trailed off.

"I told you I was gonna put you AWAY from everyone else. Which also means that I would have to put something between you and them so they wouldn't get up and walk over here on a bloody whim." Man, I am glad I trusted his judgment, he really thought of everything to protect me from a bunch of hormonal teenage boys.

"Sooo... these Grievers? What exactly are they?" I asked timidly.

"They live out in the buggin' Maze as far as we know. They're some pretty nasty shanks."

"Okay...now what is the Maze?" I continued.

"It's past those walls. A giant Maze we've been stuck in for two years. "

"Two years?!" I gasped. Newt nodded his head. "And the Grievers are out there? What keeps us safe from them?!" I had lost my optimistic demeanor for the night, but Newt didn't seem to care.

"They only come out at night, while the walls are closed." I let out a breath of relief and relaxed a bit. "...usually" he added quickly.

"What?!" I whisper-screamed so that I wouldn't disturb anyone else too much.

"Alright, Greenie. That's enough for tonight. Save any other questions for the Tour tomorrow, they will probably be answered. If not, I might answer them for you. Maybe." He stressed the might and maybe and gave me a hint of a smile.

"Hmm, I can probably live with that. Perhaps." I mocked him and stressed the probably and perhaps, then gave him a challenging smirk. He just rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Goodnight, Greenie." He said as he began walking back to his hammock.

"Goodnight, Newt" I said to him before he got too far away. I crawled back into my sleeping bag and curled up. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was and feel asleep within a few minutes.


End file.
